


Sur les Pointes (Podfic)

by Tat_Tat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ballet, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, ballet allegories, odette-freeform, post-alive short, swanlake-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfic/Audio Version of the fic Sur les Pointes by sniperct</p><p>Author's Summary:<br/>It doesn't take long for Tracer's anger to cool, not when a random note of music reminds her of a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur les Pointes (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sur les Pointes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489511) by [sniperct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct). 



> Thank you for the opportunity to read your work, sniperct!
> 
> I love this headcanon and the imagery.


End file.
